


Shh, Baby

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, Light Angst, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't be hearing what the thinks he is...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, Baby

The sound of Dean getting off isn't something Sam is unused to. Living in close quarters all their lives, there isn’t much they haven’t seen of each other. So when Sam wakes up in the middle of the night, crick in his neck from the angle he fell asleep in, he’s only mildly annoyed at the quiet sounds coming from the Impala’s front seat. Sleeping in the car is hard enough with his height, and he’d really like to get a few decent hours before they get back on the road.

He’s just about to open his mouth to jibe at his brother when Dean let’s out a quiet gasp that sends his jaw snapping shut.

"Baby,  _please_.”

Baby? Sam wonders. They've been pretty exclusive for the past few months, but his brother has never called him baby. There’s creak as Dean moves in the front seat.

"Shh, Baby, we gotta be quiet. Can’t wake Sammy."

Sam is flabbergasted. He knows there’s no woman in the font seat, only his brother and Baby … is Dean talking to the car? Crazy, Sam thinks to himself. Go back to sleep, Sam, you’re losing it. 

Except Dean is talking again, whispers of a new waxjob and a tuneup as the sound of his hand on his dick gets faster and faster, and he finally gives a muffled cry when he brings up getting his hands deep inside her. 

There’s quiet panting in the front seat and the sounds of Dean cleaning up. His zipper goes back up and then the car is silent for a moment.

"…Sammy?" Deans voice is soft and whatever else he’s feeling, Sam’s heart aches at the frightened undertone in his brother’s voice. He gives what he hopes sounds like a sleepy grunt and rolls over, facing the back of the seat he’s on so Dean won’t be able to see his face or his hard cock. 

Dean eventually falls asleep, and Sam forces himself to not long after. The next morning, he works to pretend as though nothing happened, even when he spots faint teeth marks in the leather of Baby’s front seat.


End file.
